


My Grandfather's Letters

by alexcat



Series: My Grandfather's Letters [1]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrietta Jones is given a box of letters that belonged her grandfather and she is trying to publish them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

RE: The Letters of Henry (Indiana) Jones, Junior

Dear Mr. Abernathy, 

My father encouraged me to organize and publish my grandfather’s letters. I was hesitant at first. How interesting would they be to anyone but those of us who were his family members? 

Then my father gave me the boxes. He had gathered many of Grandfather’s letters from the people who he’d written and had matched them already with date and such so they were all grouped by date and recipient/writer. 

“Have you read them all?” I asked him after I looked into the boxes. 

“Not all but most of them. They date back to his trip to Africa when he was about nine or ten years old. His diaries are there too. I had no idea he’d done so many things but then I didn’t know he was my father until I was in my late teens.”

“What kind of man was Grandfather when he was young?” 

My father smiled and looked a lot like photos I’d seen of my grandfather when he was middle aged. “That, my dear Henrietta, you’ll have to find out for yourself.”

So I did. I began to read and catalog Indiana Jones’ letters and diaries. Grandfather led a life of high adventure, nothing like the retired college professor that I remember telling us what we thought were made up stories about the big events of the 20th century. It was not until I read through all these letters that I realized that, even though Grandfather might have fudged a bit here and there about some things, his stories were true. 

So for the next few weeks, I will send you a sampling of what I’ve found in no particular order and you can decide what is to be done with them. I look forward to hearing from you.

Yours,  
Dr. Henrietta Jones  
Princeton University  
Princeton, New Jersey


	2. May 10, 1908, Cairo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter to a friend back home.

May 10, 1908   
Dear Jonathan,

We are in Africa! It’s hot here and tomorrow we’re going to the pyramids. Miss Seymour will be going with me. Father has a meeting somewhere like he always does and I’m really excited but I miss Indiana. I wish he could have come with us on this trip. 

We went to England first and got Father’s old tutor, Miss Seymour. She’s really old and very strict but I like her too. She knows even more than Father does and sometimes she even argues with him and you know how Father is _always_ right! She sure does make me study a lot though. 

~~

I waited until after we saw the pyramids to finish the letter. Miss Seymour and I got stranded out there when our guide left us because he got into an argument with Miss Seymour and we met this man named Mr. Lawrence. He rescued us, sort of. He said he’d show me Mr. Carter’s excavations tomorrow. Some of the men here are very scary and they say there is a curse on the tomb! I guess we’ll find out. 

Please check on Indiana for me. 

Your friend,  
Henry Jones 

( _My grandfather evidently helped solve a murder on the dig though he didn’t detail it in his letters to his friend in Princeton. It turns out that Mr. Lawrence was THE Lawrence of Arabia! Who knew these things about Grandfather Jones?_ )


	3. December 24, 1925

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Marion and a Reply

December 24, 1925

My dearest Indy, 

I miss you so much. My father doesn’t understand how much we love one another or he’d let you stay. He’s forgotten how it feels to be young and in love. I’m in London and will meet you at the little bench where we used to go tomorrow afternoon at 2pm. I can hardly wait. 

All my love,   
Marion 

~~~

January 10, 1026 

Marion, 

I didn’t get your letter in time because I was heading toward South America. I don’t think your father will let me see you again anyway. He threatened to shoot me between the eyes if he ever saw me again. 

Besides, I’m way too old for you. You’re awfully pretty but you’re still a kid. Maybe in a few years…

Yours,   
Henry Jones, Junior 

_I believe that my grandmother was only 15 when she fell in love with Grandfather. To say her father did not approve is an understatement. They did not see each other again until 1936. My grandfather lied in his letter. From his journal, I have figured out that he really was in London and did get her letter the day it was written. He simply did not want to face her father’s wrath._

_His formal Henry Jones, Junior must have really made her angry. I can remember the stormy look in her face when the subject would come up when I was younger._


	4. Dear Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indy writes to his father during WWI

Dear Father,

I’m not sure where we are, somewhere in a trench. We are taking a beating by the Germans. There are just so many of them and they bombard us and shoot at us constantly but the gas is the worst. It just kills. If the wind shifts, sometimes the German’s get killed too but they wear gas masks. They look like some sort of bug men in those masks too. 

I am sorry that I ran off like I did but Remy was homesick and tired of fighting in Pancho Villa’s war so I went with him. By now, you must know that I am in the Belgian Army and my name is Henri Defense. It’s worse here than anything I could have imagined before I came. 

I am sorry for the worry that I have undoubtedly caused you. You have to know that I never deliberately cause trouble but it does seem to find me most of the time. We are attached to a French unit right now but are hoping to get back to our own unit soon. 

Please write to Miss Seymour and tell her that I am fine. She tried to talk me out of this but I refused to listen. Perhaps I should have. 

Did I tell you I met the woman they call Mata Hari? I will tell you about her when I return. We had quite an adventure and I certainly learned that things are not always as they seem. 

I don’t have much time and have no idea right now when I can write again but I will as soon as I can. 

As always,  
Henry Jones, Junior 

_This letter was undated but I think it was written about 1916 when my Grandfather fought in the Belgian Army in WWI._


	5. Anoither Letter to Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of Indy's letters to his father during WWI.

January 1917 

Dear Father, 

Remy and I got sent to Africa and were sent on a mission to bring a load of weapons across the Congo. We were struck by Yellow Fever among other things and finally ended up at the most amazing place. It was a hospital in the jungle run by a man named Albert Schweitzer, a German doctor who ministers to the natives. I was feverish too by the time they found me and he saved my life. 

But more than this, Father. I went with him down the river to operate on a tribal leader’s son and after that, we talked about his beliefs. He talked of something he called Reverence for Life. I was humbled by his belief. He said that every man has the will to live and that every man has the duty to have a reverence for life, even as he reveres his own life and he must not only believe this but he also must live it. 

OH and he plays Bach. You should hear him. He plays on an old piano since he has no organ but still, I feel as if God himself would be caught up in the joy of Cantata 147 . 

As we were sent back to our units, the French came to his hospital and sent Dr. Schweitzer away. I do hope he and his lovely wife are all right. 

I grow tired of war and politics, Father. Very tired. 

As always,   
Your son Henry 

_I am not sure that my grandfather ever actually sent any of these letters to his father. They were estranged at that time since my great grandfather was so angry with my grandfather for running away as he did._


	6. Letters to Marion - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of several letters to Marion.

_I found this bundle of unmailed letters to my grandmother. The next few I send will be letters he wrote to her from 1925 through 1938 then they pick up again after World War II._

Undated but probably sometime in 1926 or so. 

Marion, 

You father is right. You’re so young. You’ll find someone else. Someone better! All I’ll ever be able to offer you is an empty bed because I’ll be somewhere digging up artifacts. I am glad that I decided to become an archeologist after the Great War. I certainly didn’t fancy being a soldier all my life. I was a soldier for Belgium, along with my friend Remy. I don’t think I ever told you much about that.

I met Remy when Father and I were visiting relatives out west one summer. I got captured by Pancho Villa and sort of joined his fight. That’s where I met Remy, who was from Belgium. He and I ran away to join the army and fight in the war. 

We thought it would be noble and romantic, as Villa’s fight had been. But it was filthy, cold and deadly. We fought in trenches, us and the Germans shooting at one another, only interrupted by deadly gases that the Germans lobbed at us from time to time. So many men died, some of them friends. 

I hope you are well and are well over me by now. 

Love,   
Indy


	7. Letters to Marion - 2

_Undated but I think about 1929, since that’s when we think my grandfather went to Easter Island the first time._

Marion, 

You’ll probably never read this letter but I wanted to write it still. I have done many things in my life from fighting in the Great War to running from pirates in the South Pacific but facing you and your father are two things I cannot do just yet. You know, I’d have married you if Abner had agreed. I never meant it to go as badly as it did. 

If something happens to me, please contact my father. He has something for you. 

I am about to go to Easter Island to study some rongorongo tablets. No one has been able to decipher them yet. Maybe I can. Who knows? Anyway, it’s somewhere I’ve never been before so it’s a good thing. 

I find myself wondering at odd times what you are doing. Do you have a boyfriend? Are you and your father looking for Old Testament artifacts? Rumor has it that’s what you are doing. Good luck! 

Until we meet again,  
Love,  
Indy


	8. Letters to Marion - 3

_Undated but probably sometime after 1936_

Marion,

The Germans are becoming scarier. They search all over for more artifacts like the Ark. They believe that they can find magical powers from certain objects. You and I both know that is true. Years ago in Paris, Arnold Toynbee said the war would be to fight again when the powers that be treated Germany so badly. He was right. To leave a country without hope is a good way to make it easy for a man like Adolf Hitler to rise to power. I hope this next war will be over sooner and be less destructive. I hate war. Nothing good comes of it. 

I am teaching again when I’m not in the field. It’s not terribly interesting since the students seem silly but I guess most college kids are silly. Odd to think I was in the trenches at that age. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. 

I think of you, of us, every single day but I am still sure I was right to leave. You know I am just not husband material. 

Love,  
Indy 

_Toynbee was the man who said, "Those who forget the lessons of history are doomed to repeat them."_


	9. Letters to Marion - 4

November 15, 1971 

Dear Marion, 

I am sorry that I won’t be home for Thanksgiving. Will you join me? There is a ticket waiting for you at the airline and Sallah’s grandson will pick you up in Morocco and take you to the airplane that will fly you here . 

Indy

_This one was on a scrap of paper that looks quite like it’s been walked on, had water and maybe blood spilled on it. My grandmother did join him. He was retracing one of the treks he made in Africa when he was a youth in WWI_


	10. Letter to Remy

June 23, 1946

Dear Remy,

I was saddened to hear of your wife’s death. You have my sympathy and understanding, having lost my first wife, Deidre. I am so sorry. You have all those lovely children and grandchildren to comfort you a bit. 

I think often of our days in the Great War but the years seemed to have softened the ugliness a little and left me with fond memories of the good times we had rather than the bad. I think of all the fine meals and great wines we had in the capitals of Europe and the people we met in Africa, such as Dr. Schweitzer. 

And the Diamond. I found it, you know. But it got away from me and I was not able to track it down again. I often wish we’d never started looking for it. It was the thing that finally separated us and I have missed you these many years, my friend. 

Take care of yourself. 

Indy 

_Remy Baudouin was my grandfather’s friend and the man with whom he joined the Belgian Army. They met when Grandfather rode with Pancho Villa in Mexico when he was a teenager. Remy was evidently quite the ladies’ man._


	11. Letter to Willie Scott

October 23, 1942 

Willie,

I plan on being in California for a few weeks next month. Would love to see you. Maybe you can introduce me to someone famous, maybe even Howard Hughes. I sure could use some of his money! 

Send me a telegram and let me know. 

Indy

_This letter appears to actually have been mailed but I have no idea if Grandfather met up with Ms. Scott again._


	12. Letter from Sallah's grandson.

January 29, 1981 

Dear Dr. Jones, 

I am writing to let you know that my grandfather died in his sleep last night. He had not been ill and was quite as bright as ever. He was not able to dig as he used to but he knew more about Egyptian archaeology anyone at the American University here in Cairo or anywhere else. Everyone still came to him for advice and information. 

He asked me a few years ago to let you know when he passed. I remember you coming to visit when I was a child and Father told wonderful tales of your adventures in the 1930s. I am amazed at how much the world has changed since then. I am, of course, named for you. 

Grandfather said to tell you that no matter what you believed, he would be waiting with your father and Mr. Brody on the other side. He said there must be a few artifacts there for the best digger in Egypt to find. 

He left Mrs. Jones a beautiful piece of jewelry that he was given in appreciation for his help in cataloging the artifacts from one of the pyramid digs he helped with. It will be coming in a separate package. 

Sincerely yours,  
Kamal Henry Faisel 

_This was from Sallah's grandson. He was Grandfather's friend when he and Grandmother found the Lost Ark._


	13. Letter from a publisher

April 17, 1960 

 

Dear Dr. Jones,

I am writing this note to ask you to reconsider our proposal. We here at Blue Sky Publishing believe that there is a wide readership for adventures such as yours. We are prepared to offer you more money in advance as well as a better royalty package than we offered at our meeting. 

You have a wonderful adventure to tell, Dr. Jones, and we’d love to be the publisher that helps you tell it. Perhaps this could even be a series of books based on your life and times. Who knows? We’d love to be the ones to introduce you to the world. 

Tell me what it would take to convince you to do this? Call me or my secretary, Helen, anytime and I’ll get back with you right away. 

Hopefully yours,   
Martin Balfour   
Editor  
Blue Sky Publishing


	14. 1936 letter from T. E. Lawrence

January 20, 1936 

Indy, 

I have been watching as Germany has been growing more and more aggressive under Hilter. I fear that we will soon pay again for our actions after the Great War. I worry for anyone who gets in Hitler’s way. I’d love to know what you think about it. 

Have you been to Egypt lately? Your friend Sallah is still in the middle of nearly every dig, I hear. He is an interesting man. I met him when I was in Cairo a few years ago. I have heard that the Germans are looking for any mystical or magical thing they can find. It would seem that they think they can harness these powers for their own ends. I am not sure that I believe in the powers but I do hope Mr. Hitler and his men do not find anything to test out. 

I have a new motorcycle that you’d love! It flies like the wind! It’s another _Brough Superior_. You should get one for yourself! They custom manufacture them and they are quite fast. Mine will go 100 miles per hour. Not quite as fast as those aeroplanes you flew in with your buddies in the war but pretty fast for something on the ground. 

I hope to see you sooner rather than later.

Ned 

_T. E. “Ned” Lawrence died a few months later in a crash on his beloved motorcycle. I’m not sure if Grandfather ever had one but my own father loved them and has ridden one as long as I remember. Grandfather attended Ned’s funeral just before he went back to Egypt to find the Lost Ark._


	15. Letter from Theodore Roosevelt

November 15, 1909 

Master Jones, 

It was my pleasure to meet you in Africa in September. A finer young man I couldn’t ask to know. You and that Miss Seymour are made of good stock. I wanted to let you know that the oryx that I shot will be ready for display soon so the people of America can see what wonderful animals live in Africa and around the world. I agree with your idea to make sure and let some live since they may have a purpose more important than simply something for us to gawk at. Sometimes we forget that everything in the world is all connected in some way.

Please give my regards to Dr. and Mrs. Jones and to Miss Seymour. 

Your friend,  
Theodore Roosevelt 

_Below the typed name, ‘Teddy’ is scribbled in Mr. Roosevelt’s own hand. I can remember Grandfather showing me this letter when I was a small girl._


	16. Letter to Mutt

May 22, 1959 

Son, 

I am writing this letter at the urging of your mother. There are many things I can never say to you and many things I have no right to say to you since I missed the first 19 years of your life. I kick my own ass every day for that but the past cannot be changed and I don’t want us to be like me and my own father. 

I do wish you’d known him. Talk about an obsessed man. He spent most of his life looking for the Holy Grail. He, Marcus, Sallah and I found it too. It was a simple cup, the cup of a carpenter but it really did have power, son. Power like I’ve never seen before. 

But I’m getting away from my point. My point is that I’m very proud of you for going back to school. I know you’d rather ride fast on that monstrous bike of yours. Maybe you’ll have time for both. Whatever you want to do is fine with me and your mother but I really, really want you to study archaeology. Don’t tell her I said that. 

Your father,  
Henry Jones, Junior


	17. Henrietta's Birth

June 18, 1965

Indy, 

It’s a girl! We have a granddaughter! She weighs 7 lbs. 4 oz. Mother and child are fine but Mutt is a mess! See you soon! 

Love,   
Marion 

_This is the telegram my grandmother sent to my grandfather when I was born. He was in the Far East, looking for the Peacock Diamond again._


	18. Letter Anna Jones from Puccini

June 30, 1908 

Dearest Anna, 

Are you quite sure that you will not change your mind and come back to me? I will never leave you alone as he has done. You are a woman who understands me and my music. You have the passion, my dearest Anna, something that so few truly have. I am sure that I could make you happy. I will make a home for you and your son in Florence, where you shall outshine even the brightest of stars. Your young Henry will have the best education that I can give him too. 

Please, please reconsider. I will be coming to America in a few months and would love to see you in New York. I will write to you with the dates and times. 

All my love,   
Giacomo Puccini

_Evidently Puccini fell in love with my great grandmother and sought her hand while she and Grandfather were in Florence. I could not find a reply from her. Though I am sure she stayed with my great grandfather, I would love to see what she wrote to him, if anything._


	19. Letter from Paloma Picasso

July 25, 1973

Dear Mr. Jones,

I am writing to you to let you know that my father, Picasso, wanted me to send you a painting of his. It does not look in the least like my father’s work but he insisted that you would know that it was. It is actually signed by Degas. Perhaps my father was becoming forgetful? In any event, the painting is on its way to you at his request. I remember him regaling us with tales of an adventure with you and young Norman Rockwell. I have no idea how true those tales were though. If they were, you were quite the boy about town even at that young age. 

Sincerely,   
Paloma Picasso 

_Grandfather told us the story of his wild few days in Paris as a very young boy and how he and Rockwell actually hung out with giants of art like Picasso and Degas. Like many of his stories, I wondered if it was true until I saw the painting hanging in his room some years later._


	20. A letter to T. E. Lawrence

March 19, 1918 

Ned, 

I have to tell you about this crazy mission they sent me on. I still am not sure it was even real. In January, I was sent to Romania to find a general who is believed to have attacked a POW camp. I met up with several people who were assigned to go with me. We went to this frightening castle and we found all the POWs who had disappeared. They were all deathly pale and were dressed in tuxedos and we found them drinking blood from wine goblets. 

We started exploring and we saw strange fireballs, heard disembodied voices and finally were captured by the General, who took us all to a laboratory to do God knows what to us! We escaped but were caught and his soldiers, the POWS came after us. Finally we drove a stake through the general’s heart and all the soldiers fell over dead with the most peaceful look on their faces. 

Ned, can there be such a thing as vampires? Am I insane? Have you ever run into something you could not explain? I think it is time for me to go home. Or to a sanitarium. 

Crazy as ever,   
Indy 

_This is a tale that my grandfather told us every Halloween when we were small and we never believed him. I am sure that the man wasn’t really a vampire but it does seem as if something unexplainable happened to Grandfather in Romania._


	21. Lawrence's Reply

May 31, 1918 

Indy, 

Your tale gave me chills. I have read of Vlad the Impaler and this sounds like him. Were there men on pikes in the courtyard? Have you ever read Mr. Stoker’s book about vampires? It is called _Dracula_. Give it a read. 

Many times here in Arabia, I have run into the belief of Djinn or what westerners call Genies. They are believed to be spirits who live in a sort of parallel universe but they come into our own now and again. The Muslims believe in them and even worshipped some of them in olden days before the Qur’an. The Jews and Christians called them Devils. 

I wear an amulet as protection from them. I have heard them speak in séances and seen things move unbidden and without trickery on man’s part, so yes, I can believe in your vampire. There are many mysterious things in this world, Indy, more than you or I know about. Just keep an open mind and a pure heart, my friend. 

As always,  
Ned


	22. Old Astronaut Letter to Mutt

July 21, 1969 

Dear Mutt, 

I know I’m old but I wonder if there are any artifacts on the moon. Think NASA would think I’m crazy if I wrote and asked if I could start a dig? Maybe I could be the oldest man to walk on the moon. 

Yes, your mom says I’m crazy for sure. 

Looking forward to seeing you and the kids in September. Already have the grill cleaned for Labor Day! 

Dad 

_You will note the date, the day when Neil Armstrong first set foot on the moon._


	23. Letter to Henrietta

August 25, 1983 

Our dearest granddaughter,

Your grandmother and I are very proud of you, me especially since you’re going to the University of Chicago and majoring in Archaeology. I learned so much there and met people who would influence the rest of my life. I only hope you’re so lucky. It’s hard to believe it’s been over 60 years since I started school there. I am an old, old man, Henrietta. I hope that your life is as full of adventure as mine has been and that you find someone as wonderful as your grandmother to journey with you. 

Love,   
Grandpa Indy 

_The original hangs on the wall of my office at Princeton. I am very proud of my grandfather and am glad to follow in his footsteps._


	24. Letter to Ernie

January 31, 1954 

Ernie,

I read the first reports that you and Mary were dead and was shocked! I am thrilled that this turned out to be untrue. I knew you were made of sterner stuff. 

Did I ever tell you about going on safari in Africa as a kid? We went when Teddy Roosevelt was there and I met him, even got to go with him hunting once. Mr. Percival was our guide. Didn’t I read that he was your guide on your first safari? 

I was just thinking about meeting you in the war the other day. Do you remember the girl’s name that we both tried to court? I remember more about her grandmother than her. I think I spent more time with the old lady. It’s hard to believe how young we were in those days.

I’m doing more teaching these days than digging for artifacts though I do plan to go to South America later this month. There are rumors of some Egyptian artifacts in a temple in the jungle. I suspect they’re just that, rumors, but I’m not going to pass up the chance to find out. 

I hope to get to see you and Mary when you come back to this side of the ocean. It’s been too long. 

Take care. 

Indy 

_When I ran across this one, I had no idea who Ernie was. But all the talk of safaris brought to mind an author we’d read in high school, a man who’d loved safaris, hunting and fishing in a way that my grandfather never had: Ernest Hemingway. My father told me that Grandfather had known him since WWI. My English teacher would have liked me better if she’d known my grandfather was a friend of Mr. Hemingway._


	25. Letter to young Indy from T. E. Lawrence

July 1, 1908 

Dear Indy,

I am sure that by the time you get this letter, the situation will have resolved itself, but I wanted to write you back anyway. 

It sounds as if Mr. Puccini tried to sweep your mother off her feet with adoration and he chose to do it while your father was away. I have no doubt he fell in love with such a beautiful and kind woman as your mother is. He probably did not count on her being as much in love with your father as she is. 

The ways of love are hard for anyone to understand and especially for one as young as you are, my friend. Trust your mother’s heart. It will lead her in the right direction. I hope someday you are lucky enough to meet such a fine woman as your mother. 

Give my best to Miss Seymour. 

Your friend,  
Ned


	26. Letter from Marcus Brody

September 2, 1932

Henry,

Your father is getting deeper and deeper into his search for the Holy Grail. While I do believe it to be a noble pursuit, I am not sure his obsession is a good thing. Have you seen his Grail diary? I am worried about him. I am not sure that he realizes the actual worth of the Grail if it’s found. There are many who would think nothing of murder to possess such a thing. 

I am not even sure I should be concerning you with this. Your father is my dearest friend and I don’t want to see him come to any harm. I simply thought you should be aware that he is at it still and he’s convinced he’s getting closer every day. 

Could you at least warn him to be more cautious? 

Marcus Brody


	27. 1965 Letter to Marion

February 23, 1965 

Dear Marion,

It’s a bit warm in the Amazon this time of year. I’ll be lucky if I get out here alive. They have bugs as big as cars! We are close to the ruins. I know they are looking for signs of Europeans before the Spanish conquest. I’m not sure they will find anything but we should make a nice haul of pottery and such for the museum. 

I expect there is much more to this dig that I have been told. You know I have a reputation for not shying away from the bizarre or unexplained – I think that’s why I’m here. We’ve certainly not found anything that requires anyone with more than a rudimentary knowledge of the history to identify. I guess time will tell. 

There are snakes here that make the ones in Egypt look like little worms. I hate snakes! I wish you could see one of them. 

Give everyone my best and I will see you as soon as I can get away. 

Love always,  
Indy 

_I haven’t been able to determine what the dig was about but I thought this was a sweet letter to my grandmother._


	28. Letter to Marion from Jack Rogan

August 14, 1961

Mrs. Jones, 

You should have gotten the cable by now that Dr. Jones was injured on the dig in Peru. I also hope that you’ve gotten word that he is well now. The leg was not broken, only a sprain but that is not the matter I am writing about. It would seem that Dr. Jones got into an altercation with an old friend in a bar a few days ago and is now cooling his heels in the local jail, neither he nor the other man will apologize and I fear that both will die of old age in there. 

Is there any way that you can come down here or send someone else who can talk some sense into one or both of them? I’m having no luck at all. 

Please? 

Jack Rogan 

_Jack was my grandfather’s graduate student assistant at the time and he went on to take Grandfather’s seat at the university when he retired. He is a fine man and recently retired himself. His daughter is my godchild._


	29. Marion's Reply to Jack Rogan

August 23, 1961

Jack, 

You tell that no account archaeologist to do whatever he needs to do to get out of jail because I AM NOT COMING TO SOUTH AMERICA TO RESCUE HIS STUBBORN ASS! 

Marion Jones

_Grandmother’s answer. The story was one they told often and finally Jack got the University to kick in some money to grease enough palms to get Grandfather AND his friend out of jail. Grandmother did not speak to him for weeks._


	30. Last Will and Testament

Last Will and Testament of Henry Walton Jones, Junior

I leave almost all my worldly goods to my son, Henry Walton Jones III. He can do with them as he sees fit. I leave my sense of adventure to the next generation of explorers. Not to sound profound but at 95, it’s allowed. Only by learning about the past will we save our future. 

Sorry, Mutt, but the hat is Henrietta’s. She is following in my footsteps and I am so proud of her for that. Go out and find your own Grail, Henrietta! 

Signed July 1, 1994  
Henry Walton “Indiana” Jones, Junior 

_Grandfather wrote this on his 95th birthday. The handwriting is spidery and hard to read so his lawyer had it typed and printed also. He lived several more years and even made one last trip to Egypt before he died. I miss him still. The hat is my most treasured possession._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These letters are based on the Indiana Jones movies, the Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and the Timeline found here: http://www.innermind.com/youngindy/info/indy.htm 
> 
> Most characters are canon though I did make up Henrietta and Jack Logan. Many characters were also real persons in history and depicted in the Young Indy Series. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading these letters as much as I enjoyed writing them.


End file.
